Shakugan no Shana: Crossovering Days
by anonymousthing
Summary: The tsundere crossover adventure begins!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Shakugan no Shana or any of it's entity.I only own only one character in this fanfiction.

Chapter 1: Truthful Confessions

Christmas Eve,snows covered the roads,there stood a person who is still confusing about the letters he received earlier before battling with the Crimson Denizens.

"_North or south?"_,thought ,he heard footsteps behind him like it was moving towards turned back,he saw a girl._"She..looks like.."_,Yuji thought when he saw Shana's tall and has a little similar to Shana's hair is black and long,with two checkered ribbons that tied both of her hair only saw that but surprised to see when he looks at her right eye color is dark blue,while her left eye color is dark red._"Who is she?"_,Yuji tried to begin a conversation with the girl.

"Err,are you lost?"

"No."

"Well,what is it?"

"I came here to help you."

"Help me? What do you mean?"

"You received two letters from two girls that you said to meet one of them at the entrance where they are waiting right now."

"How'd you-"

"Think I don't know about you? Mystes of Reiji Maigo,Sakai Yuji."

"! Who are you?! What are you?!"

"Not a person of what you don't even sense what I am anyway."

"You're not a Flame Haze,nor a Crimson Lord?"

"I'm not.I'm a 'Deviant'.Sent by an organization named 'Deviantart' that agreed to help Outlaw.I'll explain more about myself after this." (Writer's note: I have an account in deviantArt,so I own 'her'.That's all.)

Yuji tried to calm himself."Alright..I trust you, what's your name?",Yuji asked the girl."…Sakurano Miku.",the girl replied."I'll take your offer,Sakurano-san.",Yuji finally make up his is trying to figure out a way to make Yuji to get paired with Shana instead since he didn't hear what Shana said to him last time when they fought at Seireden._"I guess I should make this dude and that Flame Haze paired,huh? Well,what happened to that other girl then? Hmm,maybe I should ask this dude first."_,thought Miku like there's still hope for Yoshida Kazumi.

"Sakurano-san,maybe we should have a seat? And make it hurry,I can't make the girls waiting.",Yuji sat on a bench beside the pavement road."Uhh hey,the girl who named Yoshida Kazumi..she likes you right?",asked Miku,a sudden blush can be seen on Yuji's face."Y-yeah,she confessed to me during Misago ,I don't feel anything towards her.I mean I like her,only as a friend Ike Hayato liked her,I don't know he has making a move on her yet.",_"Luck is on me,yeahey!"_,cheered Miku in her mind."Then how about..Shana? Do you have any feelings towards her?",silent occurred when Miku asked Yuji the question."…….Wait a minute,how'd you know those two?","Ah..I'm a….so-called cupid,so I know those two,hehe..",Miku sweatdropped when Yuji asked her how she knows the tried to answer Miku's question about Shana."I..maybe I like her,as a friend? Or was it something else? …I don't I do like her or whatever it is,she'd reject me for ' I thought that Flame Hazes aren't allowed to be in love,like that..",replied like he's giving up.

"Don't you dare give me that can't just give might return her feelings for ,umm..maybe you should go meet her to find out?","What? But I don't know what to tell her when I get there!","Dude,relax..on your way to get to her,try to remember something about her or whatnot is it.."

" kinda cheered and encourage me up a what about Yoshida-san?"

"That..I'll explain it go,I'll go around the back to make sure things going right."

"Okay! Thanks again,Sakurano-san!"

Yuji thanked Miku and dashed to get to Shana while Miku is already at the is behind the Christmas tree where Shana is to Yuji who is still dashing,he tried to remembered all the things that he did together with Shana._"Just like Sakurano-san said,try to remember….I remember the first day I met her,her flaming hair,her blazing cute face,her smexy body-eh?!.What the heck?!"_,As Yuji continued to remember,he realised he was already there and overdashed from where Shana sweatdropped when he realised his actions was too far saw the situation,giggled on her turned back and walk towards Shana.

"Hey,what's up?",Yuji greeted Shana."Nothing,what brings you here?","Your love letter.",Yuji pulled out Shana's letter that she gave to him."Love letter?!",Shana's face turned really red it made her heart starts to thump very fast although it was the beginning of her conversation with Yuji now."I mean a letter! That is from you!",Yuji as well,his face turned even redder than Shana._"Did he just blushed? So..red.."_,thought Shana.

"Your face,is so..-"

"Red.I ."

"Why?"

"It's nothing..well,what do you want me here anyway?"

"I have to tell you something."

"Me too!"

They both blushed."Tell me something?",asked Shana in return."Well,it's not telling,just asking.",Yuji replied,still blushing."I'll answer your question,if it's a question I can't answer,sorry then.","Here you're not mad.",Yuji then seemed stuck at that his heart is beating so fast for some paused a jaw is still open,stuck when he wants to utter what he wanted to question."Well?",Shana waited._"Damn it,my heart still beats fast!"_,cursed Yuji in his mind to himself."D-do…Flame Hazes….","Yes?","Fall in….l-l-love?",Yuji struggled so hard to ask frozed by Yuji's that moment,Alastor is in Shana's decides to answer Yuji's question on Shana's behalf._**"They do,Sakai when they are doing their must not neglect their emotions."**_,Alastor said.

"So they do,huh?"

"Yeah..I didn't even knew that.."

"Shana,do you fell in love with someone before I met you?"

"…No.."

"After I met-"

"Yes,I did after I met you."

"Surely that guy is not me,right? You couldn't possibly be in love with Satou,right?"

"What makes you think I fell in love with him?!"

"I saw you two were always together when I was with Konoe-san that time,and I hate it.."

"Huh? You hate it? And since when I 'always' with Satou?"

"Y-you're with him when we're going to amusement park! And he asked you to see him at school rooftop!"

"It's only that,you don't need to be hotheaded you know.."._"He's jealous?"_

"……….I only wanted to say that..so it's your turn."

Yuji turned back from Shana,avoid Shana might see him finally calms started to tell him something."The truth is,I…like you.",Yuji turned to front."I realised it when I took a walk around the that twisted twins cast a pseudo-fuzetsu.I found Kazumi crying at the back of the told me that she liked ..","You were jealous?",Yuji let out a giggle."Urusai urusai urusai!",Shana uttered,annoyed by the felt her face grilled overheated,blushing with steams in the air."Yes,I was jealous..",Shana replied with her innocent face shown to Yuji."Your point is..?","I..like you.",Shana said,blush again.

"I..don't like you..sorry..",that answer did hurt Shana's feelings."I don't like you!",so loud that it made Shana's heart pierced by a broken glass."I don't like you,but I LOVE YOU!",Yuji expressed and moved his face closer to Shana while blushing as is in deep embarrassment,she misunderstood of what the Mystes has said."You..love me?","Yes,I love you.",Yuji's warm breath blew Shana's keeps going closer until he reached his lips to Shana' on the kiss yet,still,they are able to their lips is closer to each other."Uhh,what are you doing?",asked Shana and felt her lips touching Yuji's lips everytime when she started to move her lips for question."Your lips is so..warm..",Yuji whispered to pressed his lips to Shana's._"This is how,kissing is ."_,thought Shana completely surprised of Yuji's took an opportunity wanted to do 'frenching'.He then pressed Shana's lips harder with his,to weaken Shana's stability from the main kiss of his next dish is..probably he is targeting Shana's tongue? (Writer's note: Okay,that was awkward..but..'DISH'?! That was way too much! O.o)

Back at Miku who was waiting,"Typical couples,they always took time on it.",Miku sighs waiting for the couple to done with their alone moments.

Next on Shakugan no Shana: Yoshida Kazumi's hope

Writer's note: Okay here I am,saying what I can ,so,yes I was bad at it etc.I am doing this only for people to read it and having fun with anyone who adapt this fanfiction of mine that would be great,I thank to them who does review and give me some advises on how to write the second chapter! =) That would be great! Thanks!


	2. Crossing in the night

Chapter 2: Crossing the night

While the girl is still in Sakai Yuji's embrace, Shana sensed an unknown presence. Gently pushing Yuji away, she tells him,"There is someone else here, did you sense it?" asked Shana. "Yeah, I did. Some time ago." said Yuji. Shana just casts a fuzetsu and directly asks Yuji again, "You could've told me, right?" "I couldn't. ", answered Yuji.

"Ah, what's this? Suddenly casts a fuzetsu. That's not good; your friend might think you're cheating because of him." A girl comes out from behind a Christmas tree, it was Miku. The girl Yuji met earlier. Shana casts off the fuzetsu and everything turns back to normal. Shana glares at Miku, as Miku noticed it she gives a diss "You shouldn't glare at me like that, you'll get your eyes burn by itself." added with a smirk. "I'll explain on the way. Let's go." she added again. Shana and Yuji trail her from behind.

The pendant, Alastor, jingles inside Shana's skirt pocket. Shana takes him out and wears him around her neck. Alastor begins to call out to Miku "You, the young one in front us." Miku stops but she doesn't turn around. "Yes?" answered Miku. "You're not one of us, are you?" asked Alastor. "No, I'm different from all of you." answered Miku again. "She's a Deviant." their conversation was cut off by Yuji. "I never heard anything called 'Deviant' before. What do they do?" asked Shana. Miku sighs and answers "Almost the same as protecting the balance of the world, which is what your duty is. We also help the other organizations, example…" Miku pauses then continues "'Outlaw', your organization." "Your organization is giving some help to 'Outlaw'?" asked Alastor. "Yes. All right, that's enough. Let's get to our destination. I'll introduce myself later." said Miku. _"What a pain Christmas."_ mumbled Miku in her mind.

Yoshida Kazumi, the girl who is still waiting for Sakai Yuji, shaking with coldness. It was already late, but she keeps waiting for him. "Hey…" a voice she knew everyday at school, the young man step fourth. "Sakai-kun?" she called out. "Yoshida-san, I'm very sorry. I like you as a friend, but I don't love you. I love Shana. I'm…really sorry." said Yuji. A tear rolled down to her cheeks, the girl smiles and says "It's okay, because you're telling the truth. That is enough for me. I like you as a friend too, now, Sakai-kun." "Thank you for understanding me, Yoshida-san." Yuji said. "You know, you have a chance for someone else though. I heard Ike had a crush on you. Hehe…" added Yuji with his giggles "Yes, I knew that. I rejected him earlier, maybe I should take interest on him from now on." said Kazumi. "I'm glad about that. Oh, I have to go now. See you at New Year festival!" Yuji sped off and waved goodbye at Kazumi.

Both Shana and Miku are at the riverbank near Misaki Bridge, waiting for Yuji. Miku looks at the ground searching for something. "What are you looking for?" asked Shana. "An arrow…on the ground." answered Miku. "What's the use of that?" Shana asked again. Miku sighs and answers "For 'crossovering'." Yuji finally arrived at the riverbank. "Hey guys, did I missed something?" "Negative." denied Miku. "You're just in time for our 'crossovering'." added Miku. The girl found the arrow she was looking for, by touching it, a bright light shines the riverbank.

They are taken to a next world they were about to visit, an explosion welcomes the three of them. They have arrived at a different world. "Wow, don't tell me. The arrow brought us to Louise's world?" Miku muttered and gets up off the ground. She felt so dizzy after that explosion earlier.

-To be continued.

Writer's note: Hmm...I have no clue what I'm doing. I think the next chapter is going to be funny. XD

The tsundere adventure begins! –Please review =D


End file.
